


i promise

by bluetempest



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetempest/pseuds/bluetempest
Summary: Alana comes home after three months, and May is there waiting, intent on keeping her promise.
Relationships: Alana Kusuma/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 6





	i promise

May Park did not break her promises.

Two years ago, she had made this promise to Alana: to always be there for her, to always welcome her home with open arms.

Which was how she found herself at the airport, in the midnight November cold, waiting for Alana’s late flight to land. Only a few people were gathered there with her; they had been waiting for a while now without any news. May was used to being kept in the dark when it came to Alana Kusuma; Alana could very rarely tell her where she was going for her next mission, or how long she would be gone for. She had learned to handle and live with it, but she could feel the people around her starting to worry.

That is, until someone pointed outside the window with a very loud _“Look!”_ and May saw the plane finally landing. Two hours late, but that didn’t matter to her.

Minutes that felt like hours went by, until the first passenger came through the sliding doors. Someone who was standing next to May rushed past her to sweep them off their feet with a hug. Laughter, tears of joy and relief flooded the area as more and more people reunited with their loved ones. And when an exhausted Alana finally made her way through the tiny crowd, May smiled and opened her arms wide. Alana chuckled but she closed the distance in an instant. May was able to join the others surrounding her, and finally wrap her arms around her loved one. Alana dropped a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Hi.” She whispered.

May looked up at her with a smile. “Hi yourself. I missed you.”

Alana smiled fondly, and May understood everything she didn’t say. _I missed you too. I’m glad you’re here._

“You didn’t have to wait for me you know.”

“I absolutely did, and no, you cannot change my mind. I promised didn’t I?” May hugged her tighter, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“I’m happy to be home too.” Alana kissed the top of May’s head.

They stayed there for a few minutes before May finally found it in herself to let go. She took Alana’s hand and nodded towards the exit.

“Let’s get you home, shall we?”

“Gladly.”

-

A couple of hours later, they were settled in Alana’s bed, wrapped up in the cosiest knitted blankets May owned. When she had moved some of her things into Alana’s flat, they had been at the top of one of the boxes and she had almost immediately folded them on the bedroom chair. Ever since, the chair was known as the home of those blankets. They were a sign of May’s touch on Alana’s place, which was becoming more and more their place each time they came back to it. It was becoming their home.

May was mindlessly playing a game on her phone, nestled in Alana’s arms, but she could feel that she was tense. She looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

“You look deep in thought.”

“You know, when you made that promise, I didn’t think you meant open arms in a _literal_ way.”

May chucked. “Are you complaining that I waited for you at the airport?”

“No, I’m not. It’s just …” Alana sighed. “You didn’t have to. It was late and you have work in a few hours.”

May sat up straighter and set her phone aside on the nightstand. Turning towards her, she took Alana’s hand in her own, and felt how ill at ease she was.

“I know. This isn’t about having to do anything. I wanted to be there. I always want to be there for you.”

“You’d think I’d be used to this by now.” Alana whispered.

“You would, but I know you. So I’ll say it as many times as you need me to.”

Alana placed her hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. She rested her forehead against May’s.

“A reminder once in a while doesn’t hurt.”

“Was the mission bad?”

Alana nodded, but didn’t add anything. May knew she would talk about it when she was ready.

“Well then, let me say this again. I promise to always be there for you and to always welcome you home with open arms. Whether it is literally or figuratively. When you say I don’t have to be there, or that I don’t have to worry, guess what? I’m there because I want to be. And I worry about you because I care. I promise you’ll always have me.”

May felt Alana relax a little. Then she heard a whisper.

“I love you.”

Alana wasn’t the type of person to say these words often. May knew she did, of course, she had no doubts about it. But when she said them, she meant it and so much more. May knew she was conveying all the emotions she felt in that moment.

“I love you too.” May kissed her.

“I’m lucky to have you.” Alana smiled.

“I try my best.”

They snuggled up under the blankets without words needed between them. They needed rest, and they knew it. May curled up against Alana’s side, both of them fitting together as if Alana hadn’t been gone for the past three months. As they always did.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“Hm.”

“I meant it. You can wake me up.”

“I will. I promise.” Alana replied after a few moments.

Then she reached to her side to turn off the lights. They found sleep quickly and calmly, because they were together. _Because they were home._


End file.
